Charge Man and the Vicious Engineers
Charge Man and the Vicious Engineers is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler starring Charge Man. Charge Man does battle with the Vicious Engineers, a group of train-themed "Robot Masters" powered by, and serving, the Evil Energy. Charge Man starts with his charging attack (which was the Charge Kick that Mega Man gained), as well as throwing hot coals (as opposed to launching them in the air, which he did in the official games). Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Charge Man on a country railroad.} Text It has been years since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily departed this life. Mega Man had since reverted back to Rock and resumed a peaceful life with his sister Roll. But scientists around the world saw a possible need for aid in the future, so they rebuilt past Robot Masters and reprogrammed them for good. Charge Man was one of them. {Some children approach Charge Man.} Boy: Mr. Charge Man! Please help! Charge Man: Eh? Girl: Some bad robots are attacking the town! {Small village under attack, with purple glowing skull in background.} Text An ominous presence had invaded, and eight robots known as the Vicious Engineers had begun an attack on humanity. {Close up of Charge Man.} Charge Man: Rock told me of this force. It's the Evil Energy he faced when he was Mega Man! I'll handle this, kids! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Besieged Train Station (Charge Man's stage in Mega Man 5 (NES)) Boss: Giant Metall K1000 (the Met train, only larger) Stage Select (the Vicious Engineers) * Exploder Engineer {Bomb weapon boss} **Weapon: Explode Stack (a large ball of coal that explodes--can even remove some barriers) **Weakness: Train Rapier * Gust Engineer {Wind element boss} **Weapon: Whirwind Whistle (sends a large tornado forward) **Weakness: Time Keep (actually takes damage while froze--similar to Quick Man) * Photon Engineer {Laser weapon boss} **Weapon: Trainlight Laser (a laser beam that also bursts in a flash, similar to Rainbow Beam in Mega Man Unlimited) **Weakness: Fiery Locomotion (fire melts the crystal for his gun) * Chrono Engineer {Time/space weapon boss} **Weapon: Time Keep (time-stopping ability; can still use charging attack and throw coals while this is on) **Weakness: Trainlight Laser * Scorch Engineer {Flame element boss} **Weapon: Fiery Locomotion (a flaming charge attack) **Weakness: Subway Mariner * Aquatic Engineer {Water element boss} **Weapon: Subway Mariner (similar to Water Wave) **Weakness: Halite Satellite * Halite Engineer {Salt weapon boss} **Weapon: Halite Satellite (similar to Jewel Satellite, but with salt crystals) **Weakness: Explode Stack (can even remove his shield) * Sharp Engineer {Blade weapon boss} **Weapon: Train Rapier (charge attack with a sword slash--can also dash through certain barriers, and can even be done in mid-air) **Weakness: Whirwind Whistle (because he's very lightweight) Final Stages The Final Stages are in and around the Evil Energy Complex and Train Station. Evil Energy Complex and Train Station, Part 1: Railroad to Complex Boss: Assault Rembakun (weak to Halite Satellite) Evil Energy Complex and Train Station, Part 2: Main Terminal Boss: Guard Tamp (weak to Explode Stack--hit its antenna when it lands from a slam) Evil Energy Complex and Train Station, Part 3: Hall to Main Tower Boss: Super Chainsoar (weak to Trainlight Laser--hit its eyes) Evil Energy Complex and Train Station, Part 4: High Tech Robot Factory Boss: G. S. Soshibreak (a fusion of GSQ and Soshi Breaker; weak to Train Rapier--hit the Soshi Breaker part on top to do damage) Evil Energy Complex and Train Station, Part 5: Master Computer {Boss Rush} Boss: Controller Biree Spark (a giant Biree Spark enemy--its sparks move along the floor and then fire upward in a beam; weak to Subway Mariner--attack when it does a swooping dive after its spark becomes a beam) Evil Energy Complex and Train Station, Part 6: Escape Ship (you'll see the base exploding outside the windows in this) Final Boss (up on deck--sunset sky in background): Evil Energy --Form 1: Stone Man Clone (weak to Explode Stack) --Form 2: Diesel Engine Charge Man (based partly on Charge Man's dislike; weak to Time Keep) {Sky darkens when Form 3 appears} --Form 3: Giant Purple Skull Orb (a nod to Wily Capsule(?); just use the charging attack and the hot coals) Category:Conceptual fan games